


No Need To Understand

by Merfilly



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't always understand, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



He's never been a stupid man. He doesn't **always** think with his fists or his gun. And sometimes, yeah, he admits that River scares the daylights out of him.

It's when she's folding in on herself, breaking in her own mind so all can see it, that he pushes his fear down. Because right then, she needs someone who isn't her brother. She needs an anchor. And while most of the time, she could break him, times like that all he can see is her need.

So he holds her, and they both leave the breaking bits to the side.


End file.
